Transformers Cross Country Championship
The Transformers Cross Country Championship is the annual national championship for cross country racing for the Transformers in KB Fan Fiction's Transformers universe. The championship is generally held in end-January and early February and it serves as a way of designating the champion for both races of Transformers, as well as being held parallel with the Cybertronian Run, which was first held in 2003. The competition, run under the auspices of KB Fan Fiction Productions, traces its history back to 2009. The competition is held every year since. It was previously known at the Cybertronian Run since 2003 and it gained its current moniker in 2009 (although it retains the original name which continued). In mid 2014, the race is given another unofficial name: the Transformers Legends Race (TFLR). The first TFLR will coincide with the 8th TFCC in 2016. There are two categories for every championship: the Autobots and the Decepticons. Each race awards medals on an individual basis and a team basis (where the performances by athletes belonging to a certain running club are combined). The teams are named after the Big Four clubs at the Barclays Premier League: Arsenal, Chelsea, Liverpool and Manchester United. Competition history Competition Rules and Regulations # All contestants should follow the track and be in vehicle/beast mode throughout the cross country running. # Any contestant whose alternate mode is an immobile object (e.g. a toaster; a weapon, etc.) is allowed to run the course in robot or beast mode. # For contestants with multiple alternate modes (e.g. Triple-Changers; Six-Changers; beast-vehicle changers), they can be allowed to run the course in both modes, as long as it is not in robot mode. # For contestants with two or more separated alternate modes (e.g. Duocons), their placing will be taken when both vehicle components reach the finish line. ## E.g: A Duocon contestant has alternate modes of a jet and a tank that are separated during transformation. The jet component reaches the finish line first, followed by the tank component. The contestant’s placing is taken based on the finishing time of the tank component, which came later. # Emergency medical teams should be immediately contacted if there is any injury or damage to contestants. # Contestants must not spend more than 10 minutes at the re-fuelling stations. # Should any contestant’s home '''be within the course, they are only allowed to return home for '''re-fuelling only, but must not stay there for more than 10 minutes (see rule number 6) # Guns '''and other '''weapons '''are '''strictly prohibited in the course (unless they are permanently attached onto any part of the contestant’s body). Should the contestant’s alternate mode be a firearm or weapon, that contestant should obey rule number 2. # For contestants with vehicle modes, speed limits vary according to vehicle. # Combiner '''teams should not combine while running the course. # Any exhausted contestant should contact a '''re-fuelling team to refuel. # Any of these rule-breaking actions will result in '''disqualification '''and should be reported to any official immediately during the course: ## oil-slicking ## sabotage ## road-hogging ## road-raging ## bumper-to-bumper violence ## bomb-sweeping (for aircraft) ## attacking other contestants ## deafening booms of more than 100 decibels ## setting traps ## beating the red light ## not following signs ## misleading other contestants Category:KB Fan Fiction's Transformers Universe Category:Transformers Cross Country